User talk:TheMG
User talk:MarioGalaxy2433g5/Archive 1 User Rules Cont. Hi, there. I just stumbled upon... I did not just so u know i did not copy from other wikis. this is my own knowledge. --JohnnyLightning 03:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC)JohnnyLightning Orangepunk Vandalism Hi there, not been on in a while but User:Orangepunk was doing some vandalism earlier. I have rollbacked the edits (see ) but he created some pages which you will need to delete. They are Peach's castle, Shroobs, Mario rpg 3 and his user page. He could also do with a jolly good blocking :) Jordan Hatch talk 22:27, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Ill take care of it man. - Count Caterpie HEY i know i haven't been here that long but i broke my back trying to help this wiki. so help me become an admin. please support me. --JohnnyLightning 01:21, 11 May 2009 (UTC)JohnnyLightning I'm not better than you and vice versa. Beanie may not look like Fawful to you, but he does to me. I think Beanie looks nothing like goombas. If you want to block me from using this wiki, that's fine with me. MC/AT Welcoming users Please let admins welcome users. This site is so sparsely populated that I feel that I'm having to do the vast majority of the work. I can't find any admins that are welcoming them. Because I'm a very quick learner I know this place quite well, so I can get away with it because I know the formatting so well.--Launchballer 16:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hey MarioGalaxy2433g5, I'm Richard1990, a helper who helps out gaming wikis. I just wanted to drop by and tell you some of the changes going on at Wikia. Wikia Gaming is currently redoing the way Main Pages and pagetitles work. For pagetitles, we want them to be "Article - Wiki - 3 keywords". For example, I've updated this wiki's pagetitle so that it is now "Article - MarioWiki - Super Mario Galaxy 2, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario Kart Wii, and more "; this is for "search engine optimization" (SEO), which makes a website have a better result when searching for certain words in search engines like Google. For the Main Pages, we've found that using images can be more effective than text. Also, Google recommends that Main Pages have less than 100 links on them, so the images help in this respect as well. I've made a draft of what the new Main Page for MarioWiki could look like at User:Richard1990/sandbox. We would like to have a new Main Page immediately for MarioWiki, with Super Mario Galaxy 2 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii announced at E3, so that we can pick up on all the traffic of people searching for those terms. The Magic Bullet also explains this. Also, have you thought of naming the wiki "The Mario Wiki"? Meaning, renaming and the project namespace to "Mario Wiki" rather than "MarioWiki"? I've also made a custom skin if you are interested; you can see it at the image to the left. I've also left this message on Count Caterpie's talk page.--Richardtalk 21:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :OK, so is it alright if I put the skin and new Main Page up?--Richardtalk 17:49, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I like this idea. --ChocolatePie 15:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Mario, will this wiki be changing licenses? Will you opt out? Will you somehow figure out who should be a bureaucrat (You, Caterpie or etc.)? Because you should have an active bureaucrat.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 02:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Hold up a minute with the questions. For one thing, I would say something if I had a problem with changing licenses, or not having an active b'crat. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Do you want me to create articles for the individual levels of the locations from Super Mario World?-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 23:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for inplementing the Don't copy from other wikis thing. The Pokemon Encyclopedia is copying from Bulbapedia so can you go check? Thanks! Yoshikart 01:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I am an admin at the Pokémon Wiki as well, so leave a message on my talk page there. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Vandal Plasma beam, a past vandal, is from the Other mariowiki where he is also a vandal and has created 50+ sockpuppets there. --Yoshikart 01:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Featured Article We have had the same featured article for the last couple of months. I want to change it, but we don't have any real criteria. Do you want to work on a base set of criteria with me that we could you use? --- Count Caterpie 00:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Forgot about truce. Yoshikart 02:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Editing other people's talk pages Yeah, that was me who edited my own talk page. I was having difficulty resetting my password so I just posted that without logging in.--Red Dog31 15:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I believe Galaxy was referring to the fact that you edited my User page, which you shouldn't have done. --- Count Caterpie 22:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :CC is correct. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Keep up the good work! :Thanks. I decided not to have laziness. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) 650 Articles Hey, we have 650 articles! I made Boo's Mansion, and it was number 650. That's awesome. Hi, I'm Super Mario X! Do you know Wall Kick article? If you know, I tell you something: It's Wall Jump, not Wall Kick, look here, if you don't believe it!!! Super Mario X 13:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Why Hello there hello, Mariogalaxy. This is some Wiki you've got here. I have a wiki myself, but I doubt it'll ever be this advenced. It's got a lot of pages that...BAH! You don't want to know about my wiki. So anyway, I might be helping out on this wiki, so you have 1 more person to help out.--Blablobb 12:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello!WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi MG2433g5! We have an emergency!tell everyone in this wikia to vote for mario for the best videogame hero of all time!Its at www.gamespot.com!!!please help! ----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 13:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :For a second, I thought we had an actual emergency. Don't scare me like that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Before i begin this message, I would like to let you know I'm not trying to push you or pressure you in any way. When i hit at least a hundred or more edits may i please have rollback rights? I'm a bureacrat on many other wikis and I believe I may have earned responsibility by then. If you say "No" I'll be okay with whatever answer. I mean I'm only at around 40 edits. TommyC [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PBCZ!!!]] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'BOWSERSDEN']] edits and I'm nowhere near them. You'll have to do some more work other than that.|08:39, October 28, 2009 (UTC)}} }|text= }|name=DiscoDuck|time= }}} mm.... :You mean a Skin. Add css to MediaWiki:Monaco.css on the wiki. I am not very skilled in css so, yeah... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Charles Martinet Templates Editcounter |18:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC)}} Character :Next time, just create a new section. I had trouble finding this message on my talk page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :It is recommended to always make new sections at the bottom of the page. That way, I can find it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Welcoming HELP! candidates for deletion?|18:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC)}} MarioWiki namespace Licensing Redirect suppression Noname the hero Official Mario Wikia Handbook :I'll work on the other things next. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ? idgi I dont get it?----Sox 4 life I got SOCKED!...BANG BANG FROM CHICAGO! 10:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) how how do i liscence them----Sox 4 life I got SOCKED!...BANG BANG FROM CHICAGO! 10:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for introducing me and I want to help edit this wiki it is just that I want people to come to my wiki. Toa Schmeater-Akk 01:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) T_T ...(sigh)ok i know that u 2 are the head of me and you 2 have to edit and modify(which u dont)I just got over the limits cuz even if my edits are good or bad..u..(siff,cry)just erase it.(its heartbreaking).Ive seen many vandals on this wiki so i just tried to make it better. Besides i made a gamerankings page and i worked so hard and wrote all rankings of Mario games and its gone(cry,cry). I am a mario fan to so i all have to get an opportunity. One more question,if ur job is editing then whatz mine. i made big pages in any wikis to support them and they all hate me...for now i might just keep o editing and never listen or answer these messgaes back because i try to make thjid place better, Pages i made: I made marios page better,yosihs story better,mona, mario world 3,mario pinball land,added all koopas,rare cameos,super mario bros super show,monettes,i gave mario galaxy a info box,i wrote the whole story that charles martinet said in his interview(which is not even in mariowiki.com)i made the pge for mario party-e,i made the page for mario fundamentals,donkey kong country mario party five...and many more minor edits,i may have cheated u guys in the first place but know imade atleast 300 edits on good jobs..ur just used to my vandalism..but that aint anymore----Sox 4 life I got SOCKED!...BANG BANG FROM CHICAGO! 03:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) {{CC|text=Your pages/edits were deleted for one of the following reasons: 1. You're grammar and spelling are horrible. I'm sorry, but it really takes me 20% longer to read anything you write. That's what Launch is for. He and I have to rewrite everything you type.